


Crack!

by EnemiesWithBenefits



Series: self insert undertale [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell, Bondage, Dom/sub, F/M, For a Friend, Masochism, Sub Sans, dom reader, uf!sans is named red
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-23 21:58:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7481448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnemiesWithBenefits/pseuds/EnemiesWithBenefits
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"can you... uh, hit me?" He'd asked, red eye-lights flickering over to your resting form.</p><p>This isn't really your kink, but seeing him come undone is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crack!

**Author's Note:**

> A new friend of mine likes Pain-play. This was her gift, originally, but I edited it to make it undertale.

"You asked for it," You sighed, rolling your shoulders. Red was tied down to the chair in front of you, head lolling as he gave you a look betraying just how much he wanted this.

Ugh. Disgusting.

"I've never broken any bones before, y'know?" You started, stepping up close, not envying his situation. You weren't really that into this. But - eh. Whatever made your friend happy.

"If your face breaks my hand, then I'll break your face - got it?"

And as per instructions, Red stayed quiet.

“Wow. You really must want me to fuck you up.” You grinned – unable to help the blossoming stretch of your lips. “I’m not really into doming or pain-play, but eh. If it means someone’s getting off, then I’ll do it.”

“… _fuck_ yeah.” Red added, slightly breathless.

Narrowing your eyes, you swung your fist into his jaw.

_**crack!** _

**Author's Note:**

> [My Tumblr.](http://scripttura.tumblr.com/)


End file.
